


Cherry Flavored

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [25]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, Inucest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is distracted by Kouga's enjoyment of phallic shaped candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> It's from my FoodPorn 'verse where Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha are a couple. For Kira
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 06 "Shine," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

For Christmas, Sesshoumaru got Kouga a penis shaped lollipop as a gag gift.

Kouga was surprised it has a pleasant cherry flavor instead of the bizarre, overly sweet, and unidentifiable fruit flavor novelty candy normally had.

Inuyasha was convinced Sesshoumaru and Kouga were conspiring to drive him crazy.

Inuyasha watched as Kouga was lost in his own world.

Kouga had his eyes closed and was sucking on the end of his lollipop. He moaned as he slowly worked it in and out of his mouth. Kouga pulled it all the way out with a pop. The red treat was glistening with saliva when Kouga licked up the side in one long stroke.

“Will you stop it!”

“Stop what?”

“Yes, Inuyasha, what should Kouga stop doing?”

Sesshoumaru had creeped up behind Inuyasha while he had been distracted by Kouga. His hand was making its way into Inuyasha’s pants.

Inuyasha was still convinced they were conspiring against him, but he didn’t mind anymore.


End file.
